zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Theron
Theron is a member of the Wolfe Pack. He is a male elven rogue specializing in dual weapons as well as the older brother of Julia and love interest to Ari Wolfe. Born into poverty, Theron had to resort to thievery in order to support himself and his sister after their mother died. The two often rob travelers of their goods and food at night. Physical description Personality Raised in an elven alienage and poverty, Theron bears a strong hatred for humans and maintains a silent and serious disposition. He is the exact opposite of his sister in that while she is optimistic and cheerful, he is pessimistic and cold. He holds no remorse for taking lives and feels his profession of thievery is justified due to their need to survive. He believes all humans to be the same: cruel, selfish and greedy. Relationships *Julia (sister) *Ari Wolfe (love interest) *Sere, Gaius, Nicholas, Ripley (allies, friends) Julia Julia is the most important person in Theron's life and he would do anything to protect his sister. He would easily throw himself in harm's way in order to protect her and would destroy anything that threatens her safety. Since they were children, Julia was always the optimistic and innocent one, something in her that Theron is determined to protect. Simply put, he does not want her to become like him. Julia, in turn, cares a great deal for her brother and worries over how cold he has gotten over the years. Ari Wolfe Theron first encountered Ari Wolfe, alongside Sere, when he and his sister robbed them during their travels. He initially viewed her to be like every other human he had encountered and treated her with cruelty, little to no appreciation and a cold shoulder. Abilities Skills *'Combat mastery:' Theron is an expert in combat and fighting, both armed and unarmed. **'Dual wielding:' As a rogue, Theron is a master at dual wielding weapons. **'Dagger mastery:' Theron is incredibly proficient in wielding daggers in battle. **'Subterfuge:' Theron is keen at deception and tricky maneuvering to gain the upper hand in battle. **'Scoundrel:' He is devilishly skilled in exploiting his enemies' weaknesses and controlling the flow of a battle. *'Hunting intuition:' Theron has a natural instinct and intuition for hunting. *'Marksmanship:' He is an expert marksmen and can easily strike a moving target with a throwing knife. *'Poison crafting:' Theron is particularly skilled in mixing poisons. **'Extensive knowledge of poisons:' He also has a vast knowledge of poisons which he uses in combat. *'Stealth:' He is stealthy and silent and can easily sneak into well guarded fortresses without giving himself away. Equipment *'Coterie Shiv:' One of Theron's primary daggers. *'The Maker's Kiss:' Theron's other dagger. *'Throwing knives:' Theron possesses several small throwing knives that he wields with deadly accuracy. Background Theron and his sister, Julia were born in an elven alienage and raised in a life of poverty. His mother was forced to become a prostitute just to make end's meet and provide for her children. For as long as he could remember, men, often humans, would file into his home and pay his mother for sex. However, one night, a client expressed interest in sleeping with a young Julia. Their mother blatantly refused and ordered him to leave. The man returned the next night with his friends, determined to make an example of her and take Julia. Theron's mother told them to hide and after witnessing their mother's brutal rape and murder, they escaped the alienage and began a life of petty thievery to survive. As they grew older, both became skilled rogues and continued their lives on the move. While Julia wanted to get actual work and pay as mercenary, Theron refused to put his sister in danger and instead continued stealing whatever they needed to survive. Trivia *Theron is a name meaning "hunter". *Theron is based on Dragon Age character, Fenris. Category:Dragon Age Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Elves Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z